


【黑子的籃球/黃笠】Stay With Me

by AshuraXuan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: -黑子的籃球同人，CP為黃笠（黃瀨涼太X笠松幸男）-標題為Sam Smith的同名歌曲“Stay with me”，聽著這首歌寫出來的文（歌詞寫得多優美，其實只是想要yue☆pao吧hhhhhh（喂-就跟這首歌一樣，明明應該開車的一篇文，結果最後直到爆字數才打算把引擎熱一熱（被打）-以後會有一篇R18番外……應該吧（移開的視線-未來au，兩人都是社會人（二黃是飛機師，仙貝是公司社員）
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta





	【黑子的籃球/黃笠】Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

成田國際機場。

黃瀨涼太剛結束一趟從倫敦飛往東京、耗時13個小時的飛行。他一踏下飛機，有個金髮碧眼的空姐便立刻纏了上來，操著一口美式口音的英語向他拋出邀約。

『嘿，涼太，今晚去哪裡玩玩吧，就我們兩個好不好啊~~~』

要說話就好好說話，靠的這麼近還把胸部往自己手臂上蹭是在鬧哪齣？已在航空界打滾多年的黃瀨涼太當然明白空姐想要「玩玩」的意思，畢竟對於無法在同一個地方長期逗留的機組人員來說，這是唯一一個能排解寂寞的辦法了。

不過理解歸理解，要他這麼做他終歸還是做不到的，畢竟骨子裡還保留著屬於日本人的那份矜持與保守呢。他不著痕跡地拉開自己與對方的距離，然後露出歉意的笑容說道：

『噢，我很抱歉，潔茜。不過今晚我已經有伴了呢……』

名叫潔茜的空姐若有所思地看了黃瀨涼太一眼，似乎是在判斷眼前的這個帥哥說的是實話還是謊話；正當黃瀨涼太覺得自己的謊言快被揭穿時，潔茜瞇起眼睛笑了起來。

『噢，既然你有約了，那我就不好打擾啦！希望你能有個愉快的夜晚，涼太。』說完潔茜在黃瀨涼太的臉頰印上一個吻。

『謝謝你，潔茜。也祝你能找到適合的伴一起度過良宵。』作為回禮，黃瀨涼太也在潔茜的臉頰烙下一吻，不帶絲毫情慾之意。

『哈哈，這事就不勞你為我操心了！』潔茜拍了拍對方的背，便頭也不回大踏步地離開了。

黃瀨涼太也在確定自己沒落下任何東西或行李之後便離開了機場。他決定搭乘成田特快到東京去，路程大約耗時1小時，不過這至少能提供他少數休憩的片刻。

**注：『』內的對話為英語對話。

XXX

夜晚。東京都內某間小酒吧。

昏黃的燈光，輕柔的爵士樂，營造出一種讓人放鬆的舒適氛圍。客人們三三兩兩地坐在一塊兒，或是飲酒，或是聊天，無形中創造出一個無法讓外人進入的小小世界。

因為視線之內都是團體活動的客人們，所以一個獨自坐在吧檯喝酒的男人就顯得特別突兀了。

輕輕搖晃著酒杯裡所剩無幾的白色俄羅斯，閒閒無事的黃瀨涼太把酒杯舉起，透過透明的杯身觀察酒吧老闆兼調酒師正在調酒的一舉一動。

很顯然的，酒吧老闆並不介意自己成為被觀察的對象，他帶著輕鬆的語氣說道：

「這位客人，可別把我們家的杯子摔下來喲。」

「欸？哦好……」黃瀨涼太抬起頭來，沒想到老闆竟然會跟他搭話。他過了好幾秒才回過神來，又笑著說道：「吶，老闆是關西人？好純正的關西腔啊！」

「沒錯，」酒吧老闆在調好酒之後便開始擦起杯子。「客人您說話的方式也是挺特別的嘛。」

黃瀨涼太愣了愣，接著便笑道：

「哦，你說的是句尾的“～っス”吧？我從學生時代開始就這麼講話了，現在就算要我改掉這習慣也來不及啦，哈哈哈……」

「不，不改也沒關係喲，反正聽起來挺順耳的。」

「謝謝稱讚。」酒精下肚都被腸胃給吸收了，黃瀨涼太終於感受到一絲絲的暈眩感，他決定去洗手間洗把臉。希望這麼做能讓自己清醒起來吧，不然他根本不知道自己要怎麼回到下榻的酒店。

「老闆，請問洗手間在哪？」

「哦，就在——嘿，您後面有人。」往吧檯走過來的人沒想到黃瀨涼太會突然間起身而直直撞上他的背後，突然間的撞擊讓黃瀨涼太的醉意大大減低，他轉過頭看到一個男人因為撞擊而腳步不穩，便迅速伸出手抓住對方的手臂將他扶好。

「對不起，你沒事吧？」

「哦，我沒事，」對方也剛從震驚當中回過神來，他抬起頭，一雙湛藍色的眼睛，直接擊中黃瀨涼太的心。

啊這是多麼漂亮的一雙眼睛！藍色就是天空與大海的顏色呢，感覺自己快要沉溺其中了……

「喂……喂？喂！這位先生，請你放開手好嗎？？」

聲音由遠而近，黃瀨涼太猛然回過神來。他第一眼看到的是眼前的男人又羞又惱的表情、接下來是老闆有點哭笑不得的表情、然後是整個酒吧的客人都在往這裡看。

黃瀨涼太這才發現自己成為了注目焦點的原因：自己還挽著對方的手臂不放。他的臉一瞬間紅了起來，便匆忙放開對方的手，并一直連聲道歉，所幸對方也不再追究，對老闆說了幾句話之後便回到自己的座位去了。

黃瀨涼太見對方非常乾脆地走了，也不再跟自己有過多的交流，心裡就像破了個洞似的感到空虛。他無精打采地坐回他的位子，連形象也不顧地直接把頭靠在吧檯上，一臉欲哭無淚的樣子。

「老闆，」他悶悶地問道，「我剛才捉住他的手多久啊？」

「嗯，還挺久的呢，以一般正常標準來說，」老闆笑了笑，毫不猶豫地在他的良心多插幾支箭。

「對方一開始叫你時你還在晃神呢~~~我倒是有點好奇，你當時在想什麼啊？」

在想他的眼睛真美……一想到這裡，黃瀨涼太立刻搖頭想把不該有的念頭都晃走，此刻他只想挖個坑把自己埋進去。

啊啊啊本大爺就算在工作上也從來沒這麼手腳慌亂過，為什麼遇到這個男人時本大爺的從容就都消失無蹤了啊？

「老闆，可以幫我調一杯酒嗎？然後幫我交給他，我想向他道歉。」接過老闆遞過來的便條紙與鋼筆，再從自己的錢包裡抽出一張名片，黃瀨涼太在那紙張上洋洋灑灑寫了幾個字。

「沒問題，請問要點什麼？」

「藍色夏威夷。」

就跟你的眼睛一樣漂亮的藍色調酒。

XXX

當黃瀨涼太總算想起他要去洗手間時，他在洗手間內被意料之外的人給堵住了出路。

「喂，你剛才的舉動，到底是什麼意思？」讓黃瀨涼太一直心心念念的那雙藍色眼睛的主人，此刻正斜倚在墻邊，雙臂交叉放在胸前，一臉不悅地盯著自己看。

「對、對不起，那是我一時回不過神來，所以才抓住你的手臂不放。我不是故意的，沒弄痛你吧？」黃瀨涼太還以為對方是在介意自己抓住他的手那件事，於是再次鄭重地道了歉，沒想到對方聽了卻搖了搖頭。

「不是，不是那件事，我指的是——藍色夏威夷。」

聽到對方這麼說，黃瀨涼太才感覺如釋重負。他立刻綻開燦爛的笑容說道：

「請不要太過介意，這是我想表達歉意的方式。而且……藍色夏威夷，跟你很相配。」

毫不猶豫拋過來的直球，讓男人覺得自己一定被球打中了頭，不然……為什麼自己會突然感覺天旋地轉、心跳加速呢？出於想要掩飾難為情的自然反應，他直接抬起腳往黃瀨涼太的膝蓋踢去。

「啊好痛！！！QAQ」完全沒想到對方會來這麼一招，黃瀨涼太在沒防備之下直接遭受重擊，疼得他立刻蹲在地上。

「叫你跟一個男人說這麼惡心的話！！！」不過對方的狀態感覺也沒好到哪裡去，整個臉紅得就像是快爆炸了。

「嗚……就算如此也用不著動手動腳的吧！」黃瀨涼太輕輕揉著自己的膝蓋，時不時還像個小孩子一樣往傷口吹氣。嗚嗚嗚之後一定會淤青的啦……QAQ

「看你這樣子……以前讀書時一定是那種每個體育社團一定會有的很注重上下級的暴力前輩吧T^T」

「那、那是什麼奇怪的綽號呀！？」不過還真給你猜中了啊……

眼看黃瀨涼太還蹲在地上不願起來，突然從心底竄上來的愧疚感讓他感到難以招架；他明明就不會這麼對待初次見面的人的，但是一遇上這個男人，他感覺自己以往所保持的良好記錄全部都會破壞殆盡。

「吶……真的這麼痛嗎？」他蹲下身來與黃瀨涼太的視線平行，一臉良心不安地問道：

「對不起，我真的是情急之下才——」

啊啊，一開始看到他的時候只覺得他英氣逼人，沒想到一臉慌張手忙腳亂的他，竟然是那麼可愛吶……

糟了，好想碰他……怎麼辦？

黃瀨涼太轉念一想，便開口說道：

「那麼，為了補償你對我造成的傷害，今晚陪我一起吃飯，如何？」

XXX

離開了酒吧之後，黃瀨涼太直接把對方帶回自己下榻的酒店。那裡底層有開設了一家法式餐廳，裡面的氣氛讓男人感覺自己簡直格格不入，直嚷著要離開。

「前輩不要太擔心，這間餐廳是包廂式的，所以你可以不用在意其他人的眼光。」

黃瀨涼太口頭上安撫了他，并硬是要他坐在自己的對面，對方也只好乖乖就範。

好不容易等到點餐之後，侍者一離開，男人便低聲抗議道：

「喂，為什麼要帶我來這種地方？」

「我聽說這間餐廳的風評挺不錯的呀，所以就想找個伴來陪我一起試吃~~~啊難道說前輩不吃法國餐的嗎？」

「不，吃是有吃啦……」只不過這餐廳的氣氛實在不適合我！而且「前輩」這稱呼是在鬧哪樣！？

「話說你為什麼要叫我前輩啊？」

「我覺得前輩對我的方式，就像是前輩在對待一個後輩呢，這麼想想的話『前輩』這個稱呼很自然就脫口而出了呢~~~」黃瀨涼太笑著盯著對方看：

「而且我還不知道前輩的名字呢……」

「……笠松幸男。」

「什麼？」

「我說我叫笠松幸男！」有些不滿對方的分心，笠松幸男忍不住提高了聲調。

「真是的，能不能好好聽人說話啊？」

噢這真是太糟糕了……我肯定是瘋了才會覺得他就算生氣的表情也好可愛，怎麼辦，好想看他露出更多的表情……

「笠松，你……今晚還有別的活動嗎？」

這個奇怪的傢伙又怎麼了，一臉若有所思的表情地盯著自己看？笠松幸男雖覺疑惑，不過還是搖了搖頭。

「實不相瞞，其實我目前就住在這間酒店……」說出這句話的當兒黃瀨涼太感覺自己的心臟就要從嗓子口跳出來了，不過他還是鼓起勇氣把話說完、

「所以，想請問你今晚是否願意跟我一起度過？」

黃瀨涼太此刻的表情，與其說是一個風流倜儻的花花公子在邀請與自己共度春宵，更像是只楚楚可憐的黃金獵犬可憐兮兮地望著自己，奢求自己的施捨。這樣根本就很遜好不，但是為什麼自己就會覺得如此誠懇表露自己情緒的對方很帥氣呢？

出乎黃瀨涼太的意料之外，笠松幸男也跟著臉紅了起來（他本來還以為對方又會炸毛的），他盯著自己看了一陣子，最後才有些羞澀地點了點頭。

【完結？待續？】

**Author's Note:**

> 大家要不要猜一猜那個酒吧老闆是誰？hhhhh
> 
> 提示：關西腔+墨鏡+抽菸+金髮帥哥+從別的動漫作品過來的


End file.
